Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an Organic Light Emitting Display (OLED), and a method of driving the same.
Discussion of Related Art
With the advancement of information technologies, there is increasing demand for display devices as a medium for a user to connect information. For example, an Organic Light Emitting Display (OLED) is widely used.
An OLED includes a display panel having a plurality of subpixels, a driver for outputting a driving signal to drive a display panel, and a power supply unit for generating power to be supplied to the driver. The driver includes a scan driver for supplying a scan signal (or a gate signal) to the display panel, and a data driver for supplying a data signal to the display panel. The OLED is able to display an image in a manner in which once driving signals, for example, a scan signal and a data signal, are supplied to the subpixels in the display panel, the selected subpixel emits light.
Such an OLED is typically desired to compensate a driving transistor and an organic light emitting diode included in the display panel (compensation for process variation and deterioration). For this reason, there has been a compensation method of sensing characteristics of the driving transistor and the organic light emitting diode and making compensation based on the sensed values.
Meanwhile, an organic light emitting diode shows different emission efficiency and deterioration speed (time) depending on the color emitted therefrom. However, the conventional method may not consider the emission efficiency and the deterioration speed depending on the color emitted from the organic light emitting diode, and thus, sensing and compensation may not be precisely performed.